Chowder
Charles (also known as Chowder) is the deuteragonist of the 2006 film, Monster House. He is a 12 year old boy and DJ's best friend, He is also has a habit of acting slightly strange and immature. Role in the Film Chowder is first seen wearing a rubber monster mask and almost getting hit by DJ's parents' car when they leave town for the weekend for a dentists convention. Chowder paid $28 on a basketball and loses his basketball on Horace's lawn. Chowder wants DJ to recover it but DJ told him that it doesn't exist anymore. DJ tries to recover it but is caught by Nebbercracker, who rages at him before apparently suffering a heart attack and being taken away in an ambulance and Chowder heads back home. Inspecting the House That night, DJ enlists Chowder's help to investigate the house. Later, DJ and Chowder spy on the house but Chowder refuses to believe the house is possessed. He crawls up to the house, and on his way he finds a beer bottle (left by the drunk Bones). Chowder emerges from the ground and imitates Nebbercracker on the porch, then rings the doorbell. The house wakes up and is disturbed when it finds Chowder and DJ on its property. The windows (the eyes) light up, the door (the mouth) opens and sharp boards break out of the top and bottom (the teeth) and inside the house the floorboards break open (the throat) leading to the basement (the stomach) the carpet rises from the stairs(the tongue is the carpet) and the stairs appear to lead to the brain (unknown object). The carpet comes out to get Chowder, and later DJ, but they escape. Meeting Jenny The next morning, Jenny Bennett is on the street selling Halloween chocolates. DJ and Chowder see her going to Nebbercracker house, and they rush out to warn her, managing to catch her before she is eaten by the house. Jenny decides to call for the police, but when police officers Landers and Lester arrive, they do not believe their story, as the house does not react to the kids' teasing while the cops are there. The trio seek advice from Reginald "Skull" Skulinski, a strange video game addict working in a pizza parlor who is claimed to be an expert on the supernatural. They learn that the house is a "domus mactabilis" (Latin for "deadly home"); a monstrous being created when a human soul merges with a structure. They assume the house is inhabited by Nebbercracker's soul. The only way to kill the house is to destroy its heart; its source of life. They conclude that the heart must be the fireplace, as DJ realizes that the chimney has been smoking since Nebbercracker died. Planning to Kill the House Chowder provides a dummy filled with medicine that should cause the house to sleep long enough for them to douse the furnace. The plan almost succeeds, but Officers Landers and Lester arrive and thwart it. Landers discovers the cold medicine inside the dummy, which Chowder took from his father's pharmacy, and arrests them. The cops place the trio in the police car while they examine the house. The house eats Landers, Lister, and the car itself. DJ, Chowder, and Jenny escape the car but are trapped in the house. Exploring the House The house falls asleep and they begin exploring. They fall into the basement and find an enormous collection of toys accumulated from Nebbercracker lawn, as well as a locked cage that DJ opens with a key he found on the lawn. They find the body of Constance, Nebbercracker wife, encased in cement. The house realizes they are inside and begins attacking them. DJ, Chowder, and Jenny force the house to vomit them outside by grabbing onto the chandelier in the foyer (the uvula). The trio are surprised when Nebbercracker arrives home alive, but with his arm in a sling, revealing that the house is possessed by Constance. Final Fight The house breaks free from its foundation, with trees to support it (the arms), and chases the group to a nearby construction site. As the house tries to eat Nebbercracker, Chowder fights the house off with an excavator, causing it to fall into a pit. DJ is given the dynamite, and he and Jenny climb to the top of a crane while Chowder distracts what was once Nebbercracker house. DJ throws the dynamite into the chimney, blowing it up. The trio see Nebbercracker dancing with Constance's spirit before she fades away. Nebbercracker thanks DJ, Chowder, and Jenny for freeing him and Constance after 45 years of being trapped. Later, the children in their Halloween costumes are lined up at the site of Nebbercracker house, where DJ, Chowder, and Jenny help him return all of the toys to their owners. Jenny's parents pick her up and DJ and Chowder decide to go out trick-or-treating, which they had previously thought they were too old for. Other appearances Video Games Chowder is one of the three main playable characters in the video game, along with DJ and Jenny. Nintendo GameCube/PlayStation 2 At the start of the game, Jenny and Chowder are separated from DJ, with Jenny getting stuck in the attic, while Chowder finds himself in the greenhouse and after exiting the greenhouse and finding a spare light bulb for his water gun, he fights living chairs and wall lamps before arriving in the kitchen and after defeating numerous floor crawlers, he is attacked by a giant pipe; he narrowly escapes from the pipe by jumping down a dumbwaiter shaft. A little later, Chowder wakes up in the depths of the house and fights a living TV and enters a flooded room. He climbs up to a platform where he moves a crate to a nearby pipe with a valve and turns it to drain out the water. Chowder then fights off many monsters consisting of gas tanks, floor crawlers, and lamps, as well as a large killer pipe. Then traverses a few more corridors and rooms, ultimately encountering two huge pipes. While DJ meets up with Jenny in the basement, Chowder makes his way through a maze of toys in another part of the basement. At the end of the maze, Chowder finds his lost basketball before having to deal with the two massive pipes again. Chowder enters a circus-themed area where he plays games to find the missing eye and nose of the clown on a merry-go-around to move forward and reunites with DJ and Jenny. After discovering the remains of Constance and a failed attempt to destroy the furnace, the house's heart, DJ, Chowder, and Jenny are separated again by three giant pipes. They end up having to fight their way through the house, dealing with more enemies as they traverse the corridors. After escaping from the house, due to Jenny pulling on the uvula, they are chased by the house to a construction site, where Chowder fights the house, as the final boss, with a backhoe. After defeating the house by blowing it up with a dynamite, Chowder and Jenny congratulate DJ from the ground as he hangs on a crane. Nintendo DS/GameBoy Advance Unlike in the GameCube and PlayStation 2 versions of the game, DJ, Chowder, and Jenny don't get separated and are together throughout the game in the DS and GameBoy Advance versions, with the player being able to switch between them as they explore each room and fight off possessed furniture, including the house's uvula and furnace. The game culminates in them trying to deal with the furnace, which Jenny is initially too scared to do, but overcomes her fear with encouragement from DJ and Chowder (in the GameBoy Advance version). While in the DS version, they end up having to deal with the house directly, with the lawn serving as a battle arena. In other languages Trivia * Chowder is one of four characters in the film whose last name is never revealed, the other three being Zee, Bones, and Eliza. * in the Italian dub Of the film Chowder is called “Timballo”. * his real name is Charles, so that could mean that “Chowder“ is just his nickname. * Plus, his real name was also used in the french dub of the film. Quotes * "My nose is in my brain!" * "Fine. You want my help? I got three words for you: Trick...or...treat." * "The haunting is subtle." * "This is why nobody will sit next to us at lunch. I'll go Ding Dong Ditch the house and you'll see. No ghost!" * "Oh, no! A bottle!" * "Hey, DJ, who am I? Get off my lawn!" * "Charles to the ladies." * "I'm too young to die!" * "Jenny, I've always loved you!" * "Mama!" * "We're dead. You killed us, and now we're dead." * "Maybe we should examine our other options?" * "I'm going home to make a pretzel sandwich! See ya!" * "The house is ALIVE!" * "Mommy!" * "Sorry!" * "She grabbed my butt." * "All right! Thanks!" Gallery MH 3.jpg 03D3E9CC-130D-4192-AD36-63D197E98E30.gif Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Children Category:Heroes Category:Humans